Sorvete de Morango
by Uchiha Lily
Summary: Sakura mostra a Sasuke o quanto tomar sorvete é bom, ainda mais quando ele prova o Sorvete de Morango. Qual será o gosto dos lábios de Sakura? SasuSaku / One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas se fosse meu, o Sasuke não teria ido embora de Konoha. u.u

____________________________________________________

**Legenda:**

"Fala dos personagens"

Narração

____________________________________________________

Ele não sabia o por que fazia aquilo mas simplesmente, o fazia.

"Sorvete de novo Sasuke-kun?" – Sakura perguntou, sorrindo.

"È" – Sasuke assentiu.

"Posso te acompanhar?"

"Hn... Claro" – Ele respondeu.

Por mais que ele tentasse ainda não conseguia acreditar. Ainda não conseguia pensar em como ele, Uchiha Sasuke, _se apaixonou por Sakura Haruno_.

"Sasuke-kun," – Sakura o chamou, já no elevador – "O elevador vai fechar. Venha logo."

-

Sorvete era o único doce que ele saboreava. Porquê? Por que simplesmente a tal garota de cabelos róseos o mostrou o quanto aquele doce era bom.

"Nossa Sasuke-kun," – Comenta Sakura, supresa ao vê-lo sentar com uma taça. – "Quando sorvete."

"Três bolas." – Sasuke deu uma colheirada no sorvete do topo. Chocolate.

"Como é que você se mantém assim, se come tanto doce?" – Sakura perguntou rindo docentemente.

Realmente, Sakura era linda. Como não havia notado antes? Parece uma daquelas mocinhas dos filmes de ação que ainda espera o seu herói ir salvá-la. E se o tal herói fosse ele? O mesmo não sabia, tinha medo de Sakura não gostar dele de outro jeito a não ser aquele, frio e arrogante.

"Sakura." – Sasuke olhou para a taça dela, com curiosidade. – "Que sabor é esse?"

"Ah... É morango. Você nunca provou?" – Sakura perguntou, surpresa.

"Não. Posso provar?" – Sasuke perguntou.

"Claro Sasuke-kun." – Ela respondeu, oferecendo a taça de sorvete a ele, no qual rapidamente pegou uma colheirada do tal sorvete cor-de-rosa.

Sorvete de Morango. Maravilhoso. Será que os lábios de Sakura teria o mesmo gosto?

"E então, você gostou?" – Ela perguntou.

"Bom." – Ele respondeu mentindo mas, procurava não demonstrar. Realmente, aquele sorvete era um dos melhores que ele já havia provado.

"Entendo." – Sakura falou, cabisbaixa.

Ele não gostava de vê-la assim. Quando será que ele conseguiria deixá-la feliz e não fazê-la ficar assim, cabisbaixa?

"Da próxima vez que viermos aqui, eu pego uma bola de sorvete desse sabor." – Sasuke disse, sorrindo de canto.

"Sério? Você gostou mesmo?" – Sakura perguntou levantando a cabeça e abrindo um sorriso.

"Sim. Achei um ótimo sorvete." – Ele respondeu.

Mas espere. Desde quando ele falava tanto? Sasuke não era monossílabo como o Naruto mesmo dizia? Que estranho.

"Espere um segundo." – Sakura arqueou uma das sombrancelhas – "Desde quando você fala tanto? Comigo você nem conversa. E desde quando você gosta das minhas opiniões? Isso é tão _anti-Uchiha Sasuke_." – Ela cruzou os braços, esperando uma resposta.

"E o que seria tão _como Uchiha Sasuke_?"

"Hum... Vamos ver. Ah, voltar a ser monossílabo e não gostar nem um pouquinho das minhas opiniões. Isso seria tão_ como Uchiha Sasuke_."

Sasuke comeu mais um pouco de seu sorvete. O gosto havia mudado. Agora, o sorvete era de Creme. Ele olhou para Sakura novamente.

"Então você me acha assim?" – Ele perguntou.

Sakura deu uma colheirada em seu sorvete de morango.

"É... Bom, todos dizem que você não tem sentimentos e agora, acho que estou começando a acreditar nisso." – Sakura disse suavemente, meio cabisbaixa.

Aquilo foi como uma facada no coração dele. O sorvete de creme não tinha mais gosto.

Sakura olhou nos olhos dele. Aqueles olhos ônix tinham a pura escuridão dentro dos próprios. Não tinham brilho, não tinham nada. Mas ela viu a tristeza bem lá no fundo, e talvez, fossem por causa de suas palavras.

"Sasuke-kun me desculpe. Eu não queria falar isso." – Sakura falou, com receio.

"Eu já me acostumei por ser diferente." – Ele disse.

Realmente ele já havia se acostumado. Sempre foi julgado por ser um sem sentimentos e nem se importava mas, vindo dela, tudo mudava.

"Você ficou bravo comigo?" – Ela perguntou.

"Hn."

"Er... Você já vai embora ou vai repetir?" – Sakura perguntou.

"Já vou." – Ele respondeu.

Os dois se levantaram e foram para a saída da sorveteria. Ele olhava para frente com indiferença e ela, olhava para o rosto dele com um expressão preocupada.

"Você ama alguém Sakura?" – Ele perguntou, ainda olhando para frente.

"Amo." – Ela respondeu, pensando o por que de sua pergunta.

"E eu posso saber quem é?" – Sasuke perguntou, chegando mais perto dela.

"Er..."

"Se não quiser me falar tudo bem, mas eu vou descobrir de qualquer jeito." – Ele disse, a olhando fixamente.

"Não Sasuke-kun... É que e-esse garoto é v-você." - Ela gaguejou e corou igual um tomate, parecendo a Hinata.

"Eu?" – Ele havia dito, enquanto a puxava para mais perto dele, a fazendo corar mais.

"S-sim, v-você Sasuke-kun."

"Hn..." – Ele abriu um daqueles seus sorrisos de canto e logo depois, a beijou.

Sim, agora Uchiha Sasuke sabia que sabor tinha os lábios de sua Flor de Cerejeira, o sabor do sorvete que ele mais gostou. O sabor de morango.

Owari.

____________________________________________________

Espero que tenham gostado minna-san !

Essa pobre autora espera reviews. Por favor, deixem reviews e faça uma autora feliz. *-*


End file.
